


Roses Are Red Violets Are Blue

by MeddlesomePixie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Andreas (OC) - Freeform, Demon Hunters, Demons, F/F, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Lesbians, Monster Girl, Pop Star Demon, Rose (OC) - Freeform, Violet (OC) - Freeform, a blue themed skeleton that is NOT sans undertale, monster guy, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeddlesomePixie/pseuds/MeddlesomePixie
Summary: Violet has been hunting this demon for three years now. Tonight was the night. She could feel it in her bones. She would finally have victory over the malicious pop star.
Kudos: 1





	Roses Are Red Violets Are Blue

A figure appears in the middle of the woods on a cool, dark, autumn night. A hunter of sorts. Of course, she did not just appear out of thin air. She stepped through a dimensional portal into this world. The portal snapped shut behind her, leaving her in the dark. The only light came from her softly glowing red eyes and the moon shrouded behind the trees in a layer of clouds. 

At first glance, you might have thought she was a demon or some kind of monster. The glowing eyes and the long inhuman claws that hung down by her knees certainly made her look as such. But if you looked closer you would notice that the enormous claws were simply modified gauntlets that stretched over her arms. They started as an endless black down her arm that melted into a violet where the claws began. A white cross was burned into the back of each hand, radiating their holy power. 

One of these holy claws held a small device which she studied closely before taking off through the woods at an inhuman speed. As the hunter sped past a blur of trees and shrubs, her black and violet hair streamed behind her from the tight ponytail it was in. A few of the violet strands teased at her sharp face and angular nose. With a growl, she fruitlessly tried to shove them aside as she attempted to keep her focus on dodging the trees in her way. 

Her black boots that stretched up to her thighs kept her moving forward towards her goal. They buzzed with their speed-enhancing enchantment that kept her at equal footing with her prey. As she began to get closer to her destination lights began to shine through the darkness ahead. Hues of pinks, blues, and yellows flashed periodically through the trees, accompanied by a pounding bass and the sounds of people cheering. A grin full of sharp teeth crawled across her face as she ran forward. 

She was close. 

The music became louder and the lights became brighter the closer she got. Soon she could see the forest around her illuminated by the bright colors piercing in. The black, leather bodysuit she wore seemed to absorb all of the light instead of reflecting it. Yet another enchantment. Once the hunter reached the edge of the woods she stopped and surveyed her destination. 

A massive crowd of teenagers bounced and swayed eagerly to the music being blasted out of the speakers strategically placed around the clearing. A large stage was at the very front of the crowd, attracting all of their attention. An inhuman figure danced and spun upon the stage, making the crowd go wild. A cacophony of screams was heard as the song ended, the dancer bowing in thanks. 

“You all have been such a great crowd tonight! I cannot believe I was able to lure out so many of you into the middle of nowhere! I am so glad you came!” The singer’s words boomed through the speakers, causing the crowd to cheer in response. A delicate giggle reverberated through the clearing as she continued, “Thank you all for coming out tonight! Don’t forget to check out the merch table on your way out! Have a great night, babes!” With that, the stage went dark, save for a few studio lights that stood around the clearing illuminating the various booths and tables set up. 

The hunter grinned and used this opportunity to slink through the crowd. She blended in without a problem. Teens and young adults moved past her without a second glance. They were too full of the adrenaline of seeing their favorite star live in concert. Excited chatter filled the forest clearing as the crowd dispersed towards the edges. The hunter headed straight for the stage against the current of people. 

She cautiously examined the stage’s edges and was pleased to see no signs of security yet. Her intel had been good. The security team was thin tonight, making her job even easier. Tonight was the night. She could feel it in her bones. Her fingers twitched by her sides, itching to draw her weapon. But she was too out in the open, she could not draw attention to herself out here. 

Stealthily, she moved around to the back of the stage. A large, black tent with pink trim had been set up in the space behind. A private reprieve for the starlet. Two heavyset figures stood on either side of the entrance, arms crossed over their broad shoulders. They could have almost been intimidating if it was not for the bright pink suits they wore. The hunter stifled a laugh as she saw them. This would be almost too easy. 

She reached into her left boot and pulled out a small dagger. With expert precision, she threw it a few feet to the right of the guard on the left. Startled, they turned to examine the foreign object that had flown past them. The other guard began to scan their surroundings, looking for the source of the weapon. Before they could finish looking around the dagger began to let out a stream of purple smoke. It did not take long for both guards to topple over on to each other, groaning softly. 

The hunter sauntered over to the pair, picking up the booby-trapped weapon, “Too easy.” She said as she nudged one of the guards with her boot. Their soft breathing was the only response she received. With the security taken care of, the hunter could easily focus on her main target. She stretched out a clawed hand and a shroud of black smoke began to take form in her hand. A black, slender handle extended out into a blade that glinted with hues of purples and blues. With scythe in hand, she peeked inside the tent. 

A wall of dusty rose fabric greeted her, separating the tent into three portions. The scent of roses wafted through the air around her, and the muffled sound of music came from her left. Pushing the fabric to the left aside revealed stacks of boxes and electronic equipment. When she saw movement farther into the room, she quickly ducked behind a stack of old speakers. A flash of pink danced across her vision as she peeked out from behind her hiding place. 

Long curls of hot pink hair swung around in hypnotic motions as the singer danced around her dressing room. With each step she took, her real form was revealed. Tan skin melted away to reveal shades of magenta that turned to white down her face and her chest. Dusky horns revealed themselves on top of her head, curling towards each other before pointing up at the stars. Gold chains connecting the horns swayed and clinked together as she spun. 

Two sets of ears flopped out on either side of her head, stretching from being folded back for so long. Delicate earrings swayed gently as they moved. The sclera of her eyes melted into an inky black, the pupils becoming pink in color. Her pupils twisted together before reforming as lines, much like a goat. A matching third eye appeared vertically in the middle of her forehead. A pair of delicate, magenta wings flared out from her lower back. Matching golden chains draped over them lavishly as they stretched and flapped. They were much too small for actual flight. At the end of her tailbone, a long and thin tail stretched out and curled loosely around her thigh, the tip ending in a spade shape. 

A heady groan escaped her lips as the biggest change took place. Her arms grew in tremendous size, lengthening, and stretching to their limit. Where fingers had been were now giant, white claws that opened and closed experimentally. Black sleeves that ended in tufts of dusky rose-colored fur flowed over her limbs. Another matching set of arms sprouted from the back of her shoulder blades. 

With the final piece of transformation complete, the singer collapsed into a pink, fuzzy chair with a sigh. Her back angled towards the hunter’s hiding spot. With careful movements, she picked up her phone with her massive claws and began to swipe through it. The music playing through the room abruptly changed as she began to scroll through songs. After selection after selection, she finally settled on the A-Trak remix of Heads Will Roll by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. As the first few notes of the song started playing through the speakers, the hunter made her move. 

Without wasting another second the hunter jumped out from behind the stack of speakers and began racing towards the distracted singer. As she neared her prey she leaped up into the air, bringing her scythe down in a sharp arc over her head. The hunter cried out when her motion was stopped short, messing up her momentum. Her scythe had been stopped by one of the large arms sprouting from her prey’s back. 

She flipped backward to a safe distance with a frustrated growl, “There’s nowhere to run this time, demon.” She practically spat. The demon in question turned her head slightly to look back at the hunter with a bored expression on her face. 

“Must we do this every month, Violet? I am getting so tired of these pathetic assassination attempts. Why don’t you focus on an easier demon instead?” A clawed hand brought a fast-food drink up to her lips, and she took a comically loud slurp of the drink. She practically purred her next words, “And why don’t you ever call me Rose~?” 

Violet’s eyes burned with hatred as she ran at the demon again, swinging her scythe in one hand and slashing with her claws in the other. Rose looked amused as she leaped out of the chair with astonishing speed. Violet’s slashes ended up ripping the chair to shreds instead. She felt a strong grip close around her left arm and Rose’s voice coo into her ear, “ _Oooh~_ Are these new? Why they almost look like mine…I guess imitation is the most sincere form of flattery.” 

Violet ripped her arm out of the demon’s grip with a hiss, “You wish, Hell-spawn.” The hunter used their close proximity to her advantage, getting close enough to press a small device to the other’s bare stomach. Rose jumped back in surprise. As her claws reached down to rip off the foreign object, the device lit up a brilliant blue and sent a wave of electrical shocks throughout her system. 

Rose cried out in pain as she fell backward, crushing her wings and tail uncomfortably underneath her. Violet grinned down at her, holding a remote in her hand, “Not so tough now, are you?” She pressed a button on the remote, and the demon’s body shuddered violently as the shocks went through her body again. 

“That’s...hah…not fair…” The demon struggled to speak through the pain radiating throughout her whole body. Her head pulsed with pain, but she fought through it as she attempted to push herself back up. Before she could complete the action, she was shoved back against the floor by clawed gauntlets. The hunter loomed over her, knees on either side of Rose’s hips, as she pinned Rose’s hands next to her head. 

“Not so fast! You and I have a lot of catching up to do,” Violet licked her lips in anticipation as she stared down at the shaking demon underneath her, “You see, during our time apart I’ve been training, learning, and practicing for this moment. For when I finally bring you in.” Violet had been dreaming of this moment for years, ever since she first started her pursuit of the pink demon. 

Rose rolled all three of her eyes as she prepared for yet another monologue. Violet leaned back slightly as she, predictably, began to gloat about all of the new techniques and technologies she had been learning about over the past month. She was right in the middle of explaining the various intricacies of the device still sitting on the demon’s stomach when a burst of fire flared up behind her. 

Violet was knocked forward by the force of the blast, face landing maybe an inch away from Rose’s. The pop star’s eyes widened in surprise at the new position they were in. Violet stared right back in rapt attention for only a moment, before gathering herself. She shook her head and leaned back up with a growl, “One of your new tricks, I guess? Nice try, but I don’t care if this silly tent burns to the ground.” 

Rose hissed as she sat up with enough force to catch the demon-hunter off guard, “But I do!” She pushed Violet the rest of the way off before grabbing a near-by blanket and smacking it against the rising blue flames,” And you know that my fire is pink!” 

Violet frowned from her spot on the ground, “But if you didn’t call those flames...who did?” 

“I did.” 

Both girls whipped their heads around at the deep, gravelly voice. A silhouette stepped out of another column of blue flame behind them. Blue shards of crystal stuck out at odd angles from the top of a cracked skull. Glowing blue eyes sat in pitch-black sockets contrasting the startling white of the skeleton. He brought a cigarette to his mouth and took a long drag, the smoke billowing out of every hole. With a snap of his bony fingers, the blue flames dissipated, leaving some charred pieces of furniture in their wake. 

Violet cautiously stood up, placing herself between Rose and the newcomer. She raised her scythe slightly, “Who are you? What are you doing here?” Her main mission was temporarily forgotten as she considered this new character. She could not immediately sense any kind of demonic presence, but her gut was twisting with nervous anticipation. 

The undead man slowly sauntered toward the demon-hunter without much care. He put a single finger on the blade of her scythe and gently pushed it down, “Easy, girl. I just came to discuss a business deal with the demon.” He gestured with his chin towards Rose. Although his face was frozen in a permanent grin, Violet found no comfort or trust in his expression. 

Before she could say anything else, Rose was already jumping in-between them with a wide grin, tail swaying behind her happily, “Business, you say? Well, then what are we doing standing around here for? Right this way!” She motioned with one of her smaller arms toward a group of fluffy chairs in the middle of the tent. 

Violet frowned at the change in energy in the room. This was not at all how tonight was supposed to go. As the two began to walk towards the chairs, Violet grabbed on to one of Rose’s sleeves and yanked her down so she could whisper directly into her floppy ear. “Rose, I don’t think this is a good idea. I don’t like this guy.” 

Rose just scoffed and brushed her off, “Quiet, dear, the adults are talking.” Violet could practically see money signs appearing in her eyes as she winked and continued on her way. Violet almost went after her again but thought better of it, sighing. Finally, she made her way over to the chairs as well. She supposes the fight could wait until after whatever kind of meeting this was. Her scythe disappeared into the shadows as she crossed her arms, silently fuming. The mood was all ruined now anyway. This was no way to have a fight with your rival. 

Violet was shaken out of her thoughts by the violent screeching sound that was currently coming from Rose. Hot pink fire was dancing around her head as she yelled at the absolutely bored skeleton, “ **FOR EXPOSURE?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!** ” 

Ah. So, he was one of those guys. 

Violet wasn’t too surprised about this outcome. Half the time Rose engaged in business ventures without her agent present it usually ended up in flames. This time, however, was going to end very differently. Violet started to get to mediate between the two when the skeleton made his move. In the blink of an eye, he was standing in between them holding up the demon girl by her throat. Her legs kicked pitifully underneath her and her wings flapped in panic. 

“Now let’s get one thing clear here, _puta_. This is not a negotiation. This is not a request. My boss wants you. So, you’re going to show up whether you want to or not. _Comprende_?” Rose’s eyes were welling with tears as she nodded her head to the best of her ability. The skeleton tilted his head to the side slightly as if he was smirking, “Good. Let’s go.” 

“Oh, no you don’t!” Violet’s scythe was forming in her hand as she leaped up onto the chair to gain some height over Rose’s attacker. As she swung the blade down her momentum carried her straight onto the floor, her face cracking into the ground where the two were just standing a second ago. Violet coughed as she sat up in the charred grass. Small, blue flames still flickered here and there across the spot where they had been. 

Violet stared down at her hands in shock. The skeleton had disappeared in a column of blue flames with her one rival. The only thing that has been on her mind for the last three years. The only person who could hope to keep up with her in fights and wit. The only one who has ever made her feel more alive, just by being in the same room with them. 

This was not how tonight was supposed to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I started writing this in 2020 and finally finished it! Hopefully, I'll make more because I love these two stupid lesbians a lot! You can find more art and info about these OC's on my Toyhouse!


End file.
